The ABC Guide To Leah And Edward
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A short ABC guide to the relationship between Edward and Leah. *One-shot!*


**Title: The ABC Guide To Leah and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: A short ABC guide to the relationship between Edward and Leah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I was bored and I have seen people do stuff like this for other couples in different shows, movies, books, ect. and I wanted to try it out for myself. I have wanted to do it for a while. I may do it for others couples as well like Leah/Jasper, Leah/Jacob, Edward/Alice, and maybe even Jacob/Alice and a few others if I feel inspired.**

A- _Annoying_. It was the one word which crossed her mind when she first met Edward Cullen. The blood drinking snob with uncontrollable hair and wierd yellow eyes. The leech who could rape your mind and thought himself to know everything about everyone because of his talent. Yes, if Edward Cullen was one thing it was annoying.

B- _Bitch_. A simple word that can mean so many different things. When Edward Cullen first saw Leah Clearwater the word sprang to his mind but not as an insult. She was the only female shifter of her kind and since she turned in a wolf which is in the canine family she was technically a bitch. It wasn't until later on when he got to know her better did he start thinking of as this word with a different meaning aimed towards her.

C- _Christmas_. "What the hell is this?" Leah asked while thrusting a silver wrapped package in his face.

Edward answered her without looking up from his piano. "A present of course. I thought that would be obvious."

"Present for what?" The she-wolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

This time the mind reader looked up from his music to send her a breathtaking smile and golden eyes sparkling. His answer only one word. "Christmas."

D- _Dreams_. For month's after meeting the mind reader Leah had the strangest dreams. Dreams of touches and caresses and soft words whispered. Dreams which caused her to blush whenever she passed the mind rapist on the streets. These same dreams caused her pack brothers to go without sleep for days on end for fear they may end up having the dreams penetrate their minds.

Edward for his part had the opposite reaction than that of her pack brothers. While they wished they couldn't dream he wished he could. When he saw Leah's dreams in his head he became jeleous of her ability to sleep. It was then he decided to make her dreams a reality.

E- _Everything_. It's the name of the first song they danced to as a couple. It is also the one word he could use to describe what she had come to mean him.

F- _Forever_. "Will you love me until I die?" Leah asks this one day out of the blue when they are watching movies together. His family is hunting and her pack is having a boys night out which doesn't include her. Not that she minded very much she would rather be doing this anyways.

The bronze haired boy shakes his head and continues to toy with her fingers. "No Leah I will love you much longer than that. I'll love you forever."

G- _Guilt_. It is the one word Sam Uley always thought about when he thought of Leah. He felt guilt for not only hurting her but throwing her into the arms of his enemy. His guilt would eventually haunt him to the grave. Sam and his guilt had once chained Leah down until Edward had set her free. For finding true love she felt not one ounce of guilt.

H- _Heaven_. A place he had never believed in after the change. Yet holding his she-wolf in his arms he knew he'd found heaven in her.

I- _Italy_. Where he had taken her on their honeymoon even though the idea did not sit well with Edward himself. The Volturi were from this place and yet Leah had always wanted to go and he would do anything to make her smile. Even visit the country of his enemy.

J- _Jasper_. Jasper is the one who first defended the relationship when others objected. They thought the relationship to be reckless but the empath could feel how much the shifter ment to his mind reading brother. Since Bella's leaving Jasper had been forced to feel Edward's pain and if this wolf girl could take away that pain then the ex soldier would defend the relationship with his unlife.

K- _Kiss_. When the female shifter pressed her lips against his, Edward felt as if it were his first kiss all over. With Bella it had been all danger and forbidden passion. With Leah it was like living all over again. The mind reader had been reborn by her kiss.

L- _Life_. When Leah Clearwater Cullen gave birth to Harry Anthony Mason Cullen on a rare sunny day in Forks Washington, Edward couldn't help but marvel at how for once he helped create instead of destroy. With his she-wolf wife they had created the most precious gift on earth. They'd created life.

M- _Month_. Exactly one month after dating officially Edward told Leah Clearwater he loved her. Exactly one month into dating Leah told Edward she could stand to be around him and not want to rip her nose off.

N- _Never_. "Do you ever regret not chasing after Bella when she left? Do you regret being stuck with me?"

The seventeen forever vampire ran his fingers through his hair and sighed giving his girlfriend a look of annoyance. How many times did he have to tell her? "Never."

O- _Opposite_. He was hard, cold, pale, and dead. She is soft, warm, dark, and alive. The exact opposite of the other but still perfect for one another.

P- _Perfect_. Leah woke up at six in the morning with her hair unbrushed, no makeup, tired look in her eyes, and wearing only a t-shirt belonging to her boyfriend. The only thing he could think to say was one uncomplicated word. "Perfect."

Q- _Quiet_. Edward used to believe he would never be happy unless he could find someone whose mind was quiet. For him silence seemed like his only chance at happiness. Then he found Leah and he came to realize he hated the quiet. With Leah he would never want the noise to vanish.

R- _Ranting_. Edward Cullen never would say this outloud but when Leah went into one of her ranting sprees she never looked more beautiful. She could yell, scream, stomp her feet, and even cuss but he still couldn't find it within himself to keep his smile from appearing at her beauty.

S- _Sin_. When Alice made a bet with Leah that she couldn't get Edward to sin the game was on. All it took was a few kisses and well placed touches before Edward was cussing like a salior. When Leah held out her hand for the twenty dollars all the small pixie vampire could do was pout.

T- _Teeth_. "Do you leeches need to go to a dentist or are your teeth perfect like the rest of your body?" When the girl wolf asked this with geniune curiousity the bronze haired vampire couldn't control his laughter.

U- _Understand_. Her warm hand covered his the day she learned Bella had run off with Nahuel. "I understand." That is all she said and Edward did not need to read her mind to know it was true. If anybody could understand his pain it would be her.

V- _Victory_. "What on earth are you doing?" He asks watching her move around the room waving her arms like a mad woman.

Turning to him she smirked and continued her strange little dance. "This? This is the dance of victory!"

W-_Witch_. Halloween came quickly and the Cullen's never needed a real reason for throwing a party. Edward stood in the corner trying to avoid all conversation as he waited for his girlfriend to show up. When she walked in wearing nothing more than a tiny little black dress and knee high boots, he couldn't figure out what she was dressed up as. Then she put on the pointy hat and fake wart. Of course Leah would be the one to come as a witch.

X- _X-rays_. "Ow!" The Native American she-wolf whimpered when Edward touched her swollen knuckles.

"Why did you have to hit Sam so hard?" He murmured and stepped aside so Carlisle could have a look.

She shrugged and flinched when the doctor studied her swollen and bruised limbs. "He deserved it."

Carlise gently set her hand back down on the table. "You were correct son I believe it is broken. Leah your going to need x-rays."

Y- _Yes_. So used to hearing Leah say no to everything he never expected her to say yes to his proposal on the first try.

Z- _Zipper_. When Leah was late for their first date Edward had raced to her house despite the treaty. He found her in the bathroom with the mirror smashed and her sitting on the floor looking about ready to cry.

"Leah what happened here? Are you hurt?" He asks kneeling down in front of her.

She huffed and pushed her hair from her eyes. "It got stuck."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What got stuck?"

She crossed her arms and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "My dress won't work with me. Stupid zipper got stuck and ruined our date!"

With a soft chuckle and shake of his head, Edward tugged upwards on the back of her dress until the zipper was all the way up. "Problem solved she-wolf."

Taking the hand he offered Leah got to her feet still pouting. If it had been anyone else they would have simple changed dresses but not Leah. "Stupid zipper." She mumbled as they headed off.

THE END!

**AN: I hope you all liked this and if you would like to see other couples with this same idea let me know!**

**Oh if you did not vote in the contest I mentioned in the 'Do the right thing' update please do so! What you do is if you have to go facebook then go to wondershare, like it, find the picture of me and comment on it. I am in a redsox hoodie and it is under my mothers name Mary Louise Ranger. Please comment thanks! If it is easier for you go to Mary Louise Ranger's profile and the link is right there on her page. Thanks again!**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Drink lots of Egg Nog for me! I hope you all get what you asked for and that your Christmas wishes come true. *Waves and hands you all virtual Christmas gift.***

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
